


game of love

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-01
Updated: 2008-10-01
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: Pacific con.





	game of love

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“Good show, everybody!”

Yamapi stretched his arms over his head as he repeated the phrase that was echoed around the room. Next to him, Ryo noticed his friend’s obvious fatigue and poked him in the side, snorting when Yamapi jumped at the touch. “Half your life, huh?”

“Hmm?” Yamapi was half asleep, blinking to keep himself awake and straining to look at Ryo through his dark eyelashes. “Oh, my intro?”

“Yeah,” Ryo replied, turning his attention to his bag. “Has it really been that long already?”

Yamapi nodded, his head remaining down. “I was eleven when I met you.”

“Wow.” Ryo folded his arms. “That’s what, twelve years?”

“Mm,” Yamapi answered. He looked like he was about to fall asleep right where he sat.

“Twelve years,” Ryo repeated loudly. “It’s been twelve years and you still haven’t put out?”

Yamapi snorted and raised his head, looking a little more alert as he feigned a sexy pose. “You couldn’t handle this.”

Laughing, Ryo grabbed a towel from his bag and purposely whacked Yamapi in the head with it as he headed over to the shower area. The others had already left – opting not to shower, Ryo supposed with a wrinkled nose – giving him the large communal shower all to himself, or at least until Yamapi dragged his overworked ass into the room.

When Yamapi didn’t follow right away, Ryo wondered if he would actually have to go get him and manually bathe him himself. Undress him, hold him up under the water, wash his hair and his body…

“What are you thinking about, Ryo-chan?”

The words were spoken so close to his ear that his eyes popped open; in the distorted reflection on the tile wall, he saw a Yamapi-shaped shadow directly behind him. His gaze drifted downward, where he saw the embarrassing reaction to his previous thoughts and opened his mouth to explain – something would come to him, he was sure of it – but then Yamapi’s hands slid around his waist and lips pressed against his back and Ryo was doing well to keep his knees from buckling.

“Are you thinking about me?”

Defeated, Ryo nodded. It must have been the right answer, though, because he was spun around and pulled towards Yamapi, who was clearly capable of undressing himself judging by the bare skin that Ryo was being pressed against. “Yamapi…”

Yamapi’s eyes are dark as he stares down at him, lifting a hand to push Ryo’s wet bangs out of his face. “If you wanted it, Ryo-chan, all you had to do was ask.”

This time Ryo had a reply, but Yamapi robbed him of any words by leaning in and claiming his lips, hard enough to make his point but soft enough to mean it. Ryo’s head spun at the way Yamapi kissed him, teasingly like he wanted Ryo to work for it, flicking his tongue lightly along Ryo’s lips until Ryo parted them and met him halfway.

Yamapi made a small, satisfying noise in his throat and rested his hands on Ryo’s hips, rubbing them gently before sharply pulling Ryo towards him. Ryo’s gasp just made Yamapi kiss him harder, swallowing Ryo’s startled moans as he felt the other fully aroused against him. The wet friction had him seeking it out, meeting Yamapi’s slow thrusts with his sharp ones.

“Ryo-chan,” Yamapi whispered against Ryo’s lips, his grip tightening as one hand teasingly made its way between them. “Ryo-chan, mmm, like that.”

Ryo choked on his breath, harshly breaking their kiss and pressing his face into Yamapi’s collarbone when Yamapi’s hand wrapped around them both, squeezing them together and giving Ryo something to thrust into. “Yamapi…”

“I know.” Yamapi’s voice was surprisingly comforting, telling Ryo that it was okay to lose it, to give in so early in the game, even if he wasn’t sure that this was a game at all.

Ryo’s hands latched onto Yamapi’s sides, his fingers digging into the flesh just above his hips, and Ryo felt the water hitting the top of his head and running down his body, over his lips where they were dragging lazily against Yamapi’s skin, and continuing down past where Yamapi was bringing them together. He felt Yamapi hard against him and moaned, moreso when Yamapi squeezed the tips together and ran his thumb across both of them. Yamapi’s entire body seemed to shudder and he groaned into Ryo’s ear, the noise making him push up into Yamapi’s touch as fast as he could until he felt nothing but sweet, sweet release.

Yamapi was still there when he came down, and that was a good thing because Ryo didn’t think he could hold himself up right then. It was ironic that only a few minutes before he’d been thinking the same thing about Yamapi, but the way he felt was worth being a hypocrite.

“That’s all I’m giving up right now,” Yamapi said softly, pushing Ryo’s hair off of his forehead so that he could press his lips to it. “You’ll have to wait another twelve years for more.”

Ryo rolled his eyes and made no effort to move. “Yeah, right. You’re coming home with me.”

He was expecting Yamapi to argue, and when he didn’t, Ryo knew exactly why. He roused him long enough to get them out of the shower and dressed, into Ryo’s car and back to his apartment, where Yamapi continued to sleep until the early hours of the morning when he had to get up and go to class.

Ryo wasn’t worried about Yamapi’s threat. He’s known him long enough to know that he never really means them.  



End file.
